


Fenders Shortfics

by protect_him



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect_him
Summary: A series of fenders shortfics, either from prompts or tumblr or just because I feel like it. Please view each chapter for individual summaries~ I enjoy both fluff and a little bit of angst, but I am prone to sweet, happy endings, so I believe you can expect some fluff to round them out, whether they are angsty or not.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Fake Relationship AU | Modern AU Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt for tsuraiwrites : Fake Relationship AU | A Modern AU  
>   
> reposted from my [tumblr.](https://protect-him.tumblr.com)

“Where you going?” Anders called across the room to where Fenris was slipping his feet into his worn flip-flops.

“Supermarket,” Fenris replied. 

“You’re walking to the supermarket?”

“I was not about to try to  _ beg _ another ride off of you,” Fenris said, pulling up the hood of his dark sweatshirt.

He and Anders didn’t get along terribly well all the time, but they shared the small living space, and Anders had come to rather enjoy having company. Sure, Anders had been a bit grouchy last time Fenris had asked him for a ride, but it had been raining all day.

Anders stood up, cookie crumbs falling from his lap.

“Just a minute, it’s  _ pouring _ out there!”

“So?”

“You’ll get sick if you walk to the store and back in this,” Anders said. “You’ll be soaked through before you get halfway there.”

Fenris grabbed his house key and shrugged.

Anders’s mouth pulled into a grimace. Why did he care? Fenris was a grumpy asshole. Fenris opened the door and headed out.

Okay, he wasn’t an asshole.

“Fenris, wait,” Anders called, brushing crumbs from his sweatpants. “I’ll drive you.”

Fenris looked back, one hand on the door handle.

“I mean it,” Anders said. He hurried to slip on a pair of shoes and pulled his hair back. Fenris stood in the doorway and watched, his expression unreadable.

Anders grabbed his own keys and followed Fenris out the door.

“I need to pick up some more eggs anyway,” Anders lied, slipping into the driver’s seat. Why was he doing this? If Hawke knew, he would tease him no end. He frowned. Why should Hawke care? They were only  _ pretending _ to be dating to appease the pesky line in Anders’s contract requiring any roommate he added to the lease to be in a relationship with him. Why should the landlord care if Anders wanted to live with someone he wasn’t interested in? He frowned even more. What if he  _ was _ interested in Fenris? Fenris probably hated his guts, there was no way it would work.

“You didn’t have to drive me if it upsets you so much,” Fenris said. Anders’s frown disappeared immediately.

“It’s not driving you that upset me,” he said, and actually sounded apologetic. It certainly wasn’t Fenris’s fault that he’d ended up with Anders. When Hawke offered to help him get on his feet, Anders had been the only one of them with a spare bedroom. Fenris worked, he paid his share, he actually did more than his share of chores. Anders had meant to speak to him about that… But maybe not tonight. He parked close to the supermarket.

“You’re not coming in?” Fenris asked, confused, when Anders didn’t release his safety belt.

“I’ll wait here,” Anders said. “I got eggs yesterday.”

Fenris closed the car door and disappeared inside. He must have hurried to get his shopping done. He reappeared sooner than Anders had expected.

“Got everything?” Anders asked, starting the car and turning on the windshield wipers. The lights of the store sign and the parking lot streetlights smeared across the windshield and illuminated his hands on the steering wheel in eerie shades of red and orange.

“Mmhmm.” Fenris buckled in, and clutched the paper bag in his lap.

Once home, Anders set to tidying up the small disaster he’d made of the couch and TV stand while Fenris put away his groceries in the lower cupboard reserved for his groceries.

Anders came into the kitchen and dumped the empty cookie container in the trash, then set his favorite mug in the sink to wash later. He turned around to get out of the small kitchen, only to meet Fenris standing right behind him. The elf shoved a package into his hands. Anders looked down, startled. It was a little cake, from the bakery. Something from that glass case that Anders never looked at because the sweets were overpriced, though he knew they were delicious. It was chocolate, and shaped like a sleeping cat, down to little chocolate ears and white frosting whiskers.

“Fenris? What’s this?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Fenris said.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Anders stammered. Fenris could probably tell that he was blushing. He’d never had a roommate thank him with food so  _ cute _ . “It’s too adorable to eat.”

“Well, if you don’t want it, I will eat it,” Fenris said, smirking and reaching as if to take the cake back. That little smirk was the closest Fenris usually got to a smile, and it had been wearing Anders down for months now. Inch by inch, he was getting comfortable with his roommate. He grabbed Fenris’s hand and raised it to kiss his fingers gently.

“No one’s watching,” Fenris huffed, going to pull his hand away. “You don’t have to pretend we’re together.” Anders held on.

“I know.” He smiled. “What if we weren’t pretending anymore?”

“I thought you wanted your extra bedroom back,” Fenris said.

“I might have lied,” Anders admitted. “I know this relationship thing has been fake, but it doesn’t have to be… if you want.”

“It won’t be any different, you know,” Fenris said.

“Well, we could hold hands at home,” Anders said. “For starters. And kiss... If you want.”

Fenris smiled. “Only if you mean it.”

“I think I might.”


	2. I Almost Lost You | Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's favorite apostate has gone missing, and Fenris is mad as hecc. They know _exactly_ where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tumblr prompt for tsuraiwrites | an "I almost lost you" kiss | reposted from my [tumblr](https://protect-him.tumblr.com)

Fenris ripped through the front door. Even Varric, with his active imagination, couldn’t imagine how Fenris made the door splinter so dramatically. It was like an explosion, but all he did was flare his lyrium and rip his hands through the doors. All the same, the effect was immediate and satisfying.

It drew the attention of the Templars lingering in the hall. They saw Hawke and held back on immediately attacking, though the snarling elf standing amid the shattered debris of the front door certainly had them bristling.

“Hawke?” One of them spoke up. Fenris turned to look at the unfortunate speaker, eyes burning.

“I heard that you had one of my companions here,” Hawke said, sauntering forward with her nonchalant swagger. She flipped the dagger in her hand.

“I don’t know anything about that,” the man said, ignoring the elf that was already scanning the hall. “We found an apostate, but that’s all.”

“Maybe you’d let us see him,” Hawke said.

“I’m afraid—”

“You’re afraid  **_what?!_ ** ” Fenris was face to face with the man—well, more like face to breastplate—in a couple steps.

“W-we can’t permit that,” the Templar said.

“I don’t think Marian asked you a question,” Fenris said.

“I’m not talking to you,  _ elf _ .”

Fenris’s brands flared and he thrust his fist into the man’s chest, right through his breastplate. The Templar choked and froze, his eyes bulging.

“I’m talking to  _ you _ ,” Fenris said. “Take us to the mage.”

“Best listen to him,” Marian added from behind Fenris. He could hear the smirk in her voice. “I don’t think Fenris is very forgiving.”

“You’ll be too late anyway,” the Templar said, his voice squeaking as Fenris’s fingers gave his heart a slight squeeze.

“We don’t have time for this,” Marian said. “We’ll take care of the Templars, Fenris, go ahead and find Anders. I’d check the First Enchanter’s office first.”

Fenris yanked the Templar’s heart out, growling. The body fell with a clatter of armor behind him as he drew his sword and sped up the steps to the large office just off the main hall.

With this door, he didn’t bother breaking it apart with his hands. He simply lit his brands and punched through it, running in with his sword raised.

Two Templars stood one on either side of Anders. He looked so ragged and weary, deprived of his usual coat and staff. Orsino stood back near his desk, with Meredith in the center of the room. Beside her stood the Templar with the brand in his hand.

“Now!” Meredith shouted. Anders’s eyes met Fenris’s for a moment, before Fenris dashed across the room, a blue blur, faster than the Templar could move. The iron brand and the man’s arms fell together to the floor. Deprived of his arms, the Templar staggered back. Fenris followed him, swinging his sword again to finish him.

Meredith bent to snatch the brand. One arm still hung from the iron bar. She ignored the extra weight, throwing herself forward and hefting the brand.

Anders sucked in a breath, certain that he was about to lose everything.

He could smell the heat of the metal when Fenris kicked Meredith aside. Not a moment too soon. The two Templars saw that they were the last defense before the dangerous apostate would be able to go free. Fenris didn’t allow them the opportunity. In the time it took them to throw Anders back behind them and to draw their swords, Fenris had already buried his sword in one and was reaching his hand into the other’s chest. Blood dripped down his arm as he replaced his sword on his back and knelt between the dead bodies to put a hand on Anders’s shoulder.

Anders looked up, his hands still shaking.

“You didn’t leave me?” He whispered.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Fenris said, his voice thick. He cupped the mage’s gaunt cheek with his hand, then realized it was covered in blood. He pulled it back to wipe it on his leggings. It didn’t do much beyond smear it, but he reached for Anders’s face again.

“A little blood won’t hurt me,” Anders said. “I deal in blood every day.”

“Hush,” Fenris said. “Don’t speak, just look at me.”

“Fen—”

Fenris fell forward, claiming Anders’s lips. They could both taste the blood on Fenris’s lips, but that didn’t stop them from desperately pressing into the kiss. Desperation felt like a mild descriptor for the fierce energy in the way they clung to each other.

Anders finally pulled back, gasping and putting his own hand to the side of Fenris’s face, wiping his thumb through some of the blood there.

“So excited to see me,” he murmured weakly, with a soft smile.

“I almost lost you,” Fenris said, hardly blinking as he watched Anders’s face. That smooth, tall forehead, free of the brand. A broad canvas for the expressive wrinkles that would sometimes pass across the open space. Fenris leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“So sentimental today,” Anders teased.

“Hush.” Fenris didn’t like to think about what could have happened if they’d been a little bit slower. He pulled Anders to his feet and walked him back to rejoin their party.

The Templars were dead, and Marian had raided the little room reserved for the off-duty Templars. She held out Ander’s coat to him, along with his staff and his boots. Fenris took the boots and the staff, letting Anders put his coat on. Anders hardly seemed to realize that Fenris held his other items.

“You need a bath,” Fenris said to him. “We shall go to my mansion.”

“I need a bath?  _ You _ need a bath!” Anders laughed, running his fingers into Fenris’s hair to pull at a smear of blood. All he managed to do was spread it further and get it all over his fingers.

“We both do,” Fenris said. “Thank you Hawke.”

“What would I do without my own personal healer-apostate?” Hawke said.

“We wouldn’t be who we are without you, Blondie,” Varric added. They picked their way across the remains of the front door and only parted ways when they reached Fenris’s mansion, where he guided Anders inside, bidding goodbye to Hawke and Varric.

Anders was already on his way to the bath, not waiting for Fenris to remove his gauntlets and sword. He ran to catch up, running his arm around Anders’s waist.

“Almost lost me, eh?” Anders asked.

“It is no laughing matter,” Fenris said.

“But it is a kissing one?”

Fenris rolled his eyes and turned Anders to face him.

“Entirely.”

And he pulled Anders down so he could kiss him again.


End file.
